According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of transmitting a recording comprising:                commencing transmission thereof;        holding received data in a receiver buffer; and        commencing playing of said received data;characterised by the steps of analysing the whole of the recording to determine a point at which to commence playing such that no buffer underflow can occur; and commencing playing only when this point has been reached.        
In another aspect, the invention provides a method of transmitting a recording comprising:                commencing transmission thereof;        holding received data in a receiver buffer; and        commencing playing of said received data;characterised by the steps of:analysing the whole of the recording to identify a first section at the beginning thereof which meets the condition that it covers a playing time interval greater than or equal to the maximum of the timing error for a following section of any length, each timing error being defined as the extent to which the transmission time of the respective following section exceeds its playing time interval; and causing the receiver to commencing playing only after said first section has been received.        
Further aspects of the invention are set out in the claims